


I'll Cook for You

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee is teaching a cooking class that Dean is taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cook for You

Dean can’t believe he’s actually doing this.  Of course, it was his choice to take this class.  It wasn’t anything that was forced upon him.  He actually wants to be in this class.  He just doesn’t know what to expect from it.  He also doesn’t know what’s going to be expected of him.  He’s not a cook.  He does enough to keep himself alive.  But it’s different now.

 

Dean walks into the classroom and looks around.  He wrinkles his nose as he makes his way over to where everyone is standing.  At least he isn’t the only man here.  He wonders how many people are actually taking the class.  He looks over when he hears the door close to see a small group walking to the center of the room.  He watches as the shorter blonde woman counts everyone standing around.

 

“All right, well it looks like everyone is here,” she says.  “My name is Renee Young and I will be your instructor.  These three are here to help as well.  We have Paige Knight, Becky Lynch, and Summer Rae.  By the end of the class today we hope that you will gain new knowledge that you will use.”  She looks around the room.  “So before we get started, let’s go around the room and introduce ourselves.  Tell us why you’re taking this class.  I’ll even start.  As I said, my name is Renee Young.  I actually took this class five years ago.  Not because I needed help in the cooking area, but because I was new to the area.  I thought it would be a good way to meet people.  And I was right.  So I kept coming back and then I was asked to start teaching a class.  Which brings me here.  I am 30 years old and outside of this class, I, along with these three, own a food truck.  Yes, you heard correctly.”

 

Dean listens as the others tell their own stories.  He wrinkles his nose when he realizes that it’s now his turn.  “Um… Dean Ambrose.  I’m 30 years old and I’m a construction worker.  I don’t cook much.  I do enough to keep myself alive.  But I have a niece that I would like to be able to cook more than grilled cheese for.”

 

Renee smiles at him.  “How old is your niece?”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Well, I hope you’ll be able to take something away from this class.”

 

It isn’t long before they’re beginning.  Dean looks down at the recipe card as Renee goes over everything.  This is actually something he thinks Liliana would enjoy.  He wonders if they get to keep the recipe cards.

 

Dean is putting the chicken wings into the fryer when Renee walks over.  He washes his hands as he looks over at the blonde woman.  “I hope you’re not here to tell me I’m doing something wrong,” he says.

 

Renee laughs softly.  “Not at all,” she replies.  “In fact, it’s looking really good over here.  Is this something your niece would enjoy?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.  Kinda reminds me of what her family makes for parties.”  He shrugs as he lines a plate with paper towels.  “Is this your recipe?”

 

“No.  Summer actually got this one for me from her boyfriend.  He’s part of a big Samoan family.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “Funny, so is my niece.”  He snorts.  “Go figure.”  He lifts the basket out of the fryer when the buzzer goes off.

 

Renee smiles.  “Looks good.  So tell, Dean, is there any other reason besides your niece that you’re here?”

 

He shrugs.  “I figure I should try to find something new to try to make.  If I’m not making grilled cheese, I’m making burgers.  Or those damn prepackaged meals that you just stick in the oven.”  He dumps the wings onto the plate before looking over at Renee.  It’s the first time that he actually got a good look at the woman.  How hadn’t he noticed anything before?  She’s beautiful.  Her small stature compared to his large one is something that makes him have to look away quickly.  Great, not what he needs to be thinking about.  He clears his throat.  “So when I saw this class I figured why not?”

 

Renee nods.  “Well, I’m happy to have you here.  I’m looking forward to tasting your wings.”

 

Dean watches her walk away.  What the hell just happened?  He rubs the back of his neck before moving over to start making his sauce.  If he screws this up now, he’s going to have to scream.

 

“All right, everyone should be just about done by now,” Renee says a short time later.  “Is there anyone who isn’t close to pulling their wings from the oven?”  She smiles when no hands go up.  “Great!”  She claps her hands.

 

Dean plates his wings and takes a deep breath.  They look and smell good.  He just hopes they taste good.  He sets the baking sheet on the stove before taking a step back.  He looks around to see everyone else finishing their own plates.  He watches as Renee, Summer, Paige, and Becky start at the other side of the room.  Great, now he’s going to have to play the waiting game to see how badly he did.

 

Renee smiles at Dean as they approach his work space.  “Have you tried them yet?” she asks.

 

Dean shakes his head.  “No,” he answers.  He watches as each woman takes a wing. 

 

“They smell amazing.”  She looks at the others as they each take a bite.  Dean gets worried when none of them say anything.  Great, he managed to screw up something his best friend would get with no problems.  “Oh my God.”  Renee smiles up at Dean.  “These are amazing.  You did a great job.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “Yeah?”

 

“Yes.  You need to have some confidence, Dean.  You can cook.”

 

He grins.  “Thank you.”  He watches as they walk back to the center of the room.

 

“All right.  I want to say that everyone did an amazing job.  I’m proud of each of you.  I do this class twice a month so feel free to come again.  In the folders at your stations you will find other recipes.  The folders are yours to take home.  Try the recipes.  You can all make them if you simply believe in yourself.  Thank you everyone for a wonderful class.”

 

* * *

  
  
Renee looks over at Summer once they set the truck up for the afternoon rush.  “I think we got a good spot today,” she says.  “Construction workers are always hungry.”

 

Summer laughs softly as she starts cutting the vegetable they’re going to need.  “I’m aware.  Remember, I’m dating a construction worker.”

 

Renee smiles.  “Oh yeah.  I forgot he was.  Think this is where he’s working?”

 

“I don’t know.  But something tells me that you had someone else on your mind.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t give me that look.  You know exactly what I’m talking about.  A certain gentleman from class last weekend.”

 

Renee rolls her eyes.  “You’re crazy.  When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours anyways?”

 

“Way to change the subject.”  Summer grins.  “Soon.  I’m meeting his daughter this weekend.”

 

“Yeah?  So things must be going really well.”

 

“They are.”

 

“Good.”  Renee turns back to the grill and lets out a soft breath.  She hates that Summer brought the man up.  Of course, she should have known the other woman would at some point.  After all, they were near where a construction crew was working.  And she knows that Summer had seen the way she had looked at Dean Ambrose.  Even if she was able to hide it from everyone else, Summer always saw right through her.  “I hate you.”

 

Summer snorts.  “I know you do.”

 

Renee glances at her watch when she starts to hear noise outside of the truck.  “Guess it’s time to open up.”

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

Renee walks over and steps out of the truck, laughing a little when she hears the applause from the men standing around.  “Well, thank you,” she says.  She walks over and lifts the windows of the truck.  “Come on up.  We are happy to serve.”  She climbs back into the truck.  “Ready for this?  They look hungry.”

 

“Bring it.”  Summer smiles at her.

 

Renee grabs the ticket pad.  “All right, who’s first?”  She leans down and starts taking orders.  After taking a few, she moves to help Summer with making everything.  She looks out the window a while later.  “Down to the last group it looks like.”

 

“Okay,” Summer says.

 

Renee blows a strand of hair out of her face before leaning down to take the next order.  “What can I get for you?”

 

“I’ll take a special.”

 

She looks up quickly to find Dean standing on the other side of the window.  “Okay.”

 

Dean grins a little.  “Following me?” he asks.

 

Summer walks over.  “Well, if it isn’t Dean Ambrose,” she says.

 

Dean chuckles.  “You’re both following me.”

 

“Who’s following you?” someone asks stepping up.

 

Renee jumps when Summer shrieks.  “What the hell?”

 

“It’s Roman!”  Summer runs off the truck.

 

“Great, I’ve lost my partner.”  She smiles at Dean.

 

“Well, small world,” Dean says. 

 

“Looks that way.  One special coming up.  Summer, you can take Roman’s order.”

 

“How many orders do you have left to do?” Dean asks.

 

“You two are the last.  Which is actually good, because we’re almost out of food.”  She gestures to the door.  “Wanna come up and look around?”  Did she really just ask that?

 

“Can I?”

 

“Yeah.  Come on up.”  She moves over to wash her hands so she can make Dean’s meal.

 

“Wow.”  Dean looks around.  “Nice little truck you got.”

 

She smiles at him.  “Thank you.”  She moves over to the grill.

 

“How long have you had it?”

 

“Almost a year.”

 

“I remember you saying you moved here five years ago.  Where’d you move from?”

 

“Toronto.  I wanted a change.”

 

“Florida is definitely a big change.”

 

“Yeah, you’re telling me.  You from here?”

 

“No.  I’m from Ohio.  Been down here for almost twelve years now.” 

 

After Renee flips the shredded meat, she grabs the bun.  She spreads the garlic butter on each half and places it on the grill to toast up slightly.  “What brought you down here?”

 

“Nothing really.  Decided I wanted to leave Ohio.  And I did.  Did you know you were coming here?”

 

“Not exactly.  I met Summer several years ago when I was on vacation in New York.  We became friends and kept in touch.  She was coming down here for a job offer.  A year later, she told me I should move down here.  And here I am.”

 

“So before the food truck, what were you doing?”

 

“I still had the class.  I worked at a restaurant.  Started out as a hostess then moved to being a waitress and eventually made my way into the kitchen.  I’ve been cooking all my life though.”

 

“What got you into the food truck?”

 

“Paige and Becky actually.  In the beginning they were simply looking for some help financially to get their business going.  I helped them out.  As they got going, they wanted to get a second truck.  The company that Summer was working for was closing up so she was going to be losing her job.  Her and I sat down and decided that it was something we wanted to do.  So the four of us then got together.”

 

“So you’re all owners then?”

 

“Yes.  Summer and I purchased this truck.  And because I was already invested in the original, we all agreed to make it a two truck company.  Summer and I run Grilltastic.  Paige and Becky run Frills Grills.  But if you look at both the trucks, they’re connected.”

 

“Wow.  Looks like you have it made.”

 

Renee smiles as she puts together Dean’s sandwich.  She sets it in the holder and adds fries before turning to him.  “Here you go.”

 

“Looks good.  How much?”

 

“On the house.”  She smiles at him.

 

“Renee…”

 

“Just spread the word about the trucks.”

 

He grins.  “That I can do.”  He takes a bite of his sandwich and groans.  “Oh my God, this is amazing.”

 

“Glad you like it.”  She sees Summer step back onto the truck and raises an eyebrow at the other woman.  “About time.”

 

“Oh hush.”  She smiles at Dean.  “Hello, Dean.”  Dean waves, unable to say anything with his mouth full.

 

“What does Roman want?”

 

“The special.  I got it.  He’s waiting to see the truck too.”

 

“Well, I’ll send him up.”

 

Dean gestures to the door.  “I should probably get off anyways.” 

 

“I need some air.”  Renee follows Dean off the truck.  She smiles when she sees Roman standing nearby.  “You can go in.”  She looks at Dean.  “So have you made anything from the folder?”

 

“Not yet.”  Dean wrinkles his nose.  “I’ve been working so much that I haven’t really done much.  But I’m supposed to get Liliana sometime this weekend so I’m going to be making the wings again.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

When Roman steps off the truck a few minutes later, Renee lets out a soft breath.  She knows that it’s time for them to close up and restock for the evening.  She looks at Dean once again and smiles at the man.  “I guess I should head back on,” she says.

 

Dean nods.  “Yeah.  Need to get back to work in a few.”

 

“It was nice seeing you again.”

 

“Yeah, you too.”  He watches her turn and heads toward the truck.  “Hey, Renee.”  He licks his lips when she turns back around.  “Can I make you dinner sometime?”

 

Renee smiles at the question.  “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

  
  
Dean is finishing up the cilantro lime rice when the doorbell of his townhouse rings.  He grabs his towel and wipes his hands as he walks to the front door.  He smiles when he finds Renee on the other side.  “Hey,” he says.

 

Renee smiles.  “Hi there,” she says.  She lifts the two bottles of wine she has.  “I didn’t know what you were making, so I brought red and white.”

 

Dean grins as he steps to the side.  “Sounds good.  Come on in.”  He waits for her to step inside before closing the door.  “I’m actually using one of the recipes from the folder.”

 

“Yeah?  Which one?”

 

“The sour cream chicken enchiladas.”  He leads her into the kitchen.

 

“Really?”  She smiles as she sets the bottles of wine on the counter.  “That’s actually a little funny, because that’s my own recipe.”

 

He looks at her.  “Are you serious?  Oh man, I better not screw this one up.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Oh, I’m sure you did great.  What side did you make with it?”

 

“Cilantro lime rice.”  He grabs the corkscrew that Roman made him buy.  He’ll have to remember to thank him later.  “So what wine goes with chicken?”

 

“White wine.”  Renee hands him the bottle and smiles.  “It smells good in here.”

 

“Just hope it tastes good.”

 

“Have confidence in your cooking, Dean.”

 

“I’m trying.”  He pours them each a glass of wine.  “I made the wings for Liliana last weekend.”

 

“And she’s the niece?”

 

“Yes.  She loved them.  Said weren’t as good as her Daddy’s, but she’d eat them again.”

 

Renee smiles.  “That’s great.  I think it’s safe to say that she’s not a niece biologically, right?”

 

Dean nods.  “Right.  Don’t have any nieces or nephews biologically.  I have a sister, but I don’t know that she’ll ever have kids.  Liliana is Roman’s daughter.  He’s one of the first that I met when I came down here.  He’s my brother, you know?”

 

“I get it.”  She takes a sip of her wine.  “It’s good that you have that someone.”

 

“Is Summer that person for you?”

 

She nods.  “Yeah.  It’s kinda funny because we’re a lot alike in some ways, but in others we’re complete opposites.”

 

“Same with me and Roman.”  He moves over to the oven to check on the enchiladas.  “Okay, I think they’re done.”  He sets the pan on the stove as Renee steps over.

 

“They look good.”  She smiles up at him.  “Nicely done.  Next thing you know you’ll be making your own pasta.”

 

He wrinkles his nose.  “Well, let’s not jump too far ahead yet.”  He smiles at her as he grabs a plate.  “Do you make your own pasta?”

 

“Depends.  I’m not one of those crazy cooks that will only make my own.  I like to, but I don’t always have the time.”

 

“Wanna grab the glasses and we’ll go to the table?”

 

“You got it, Chef.”

 

Dean sets the plates down before taking a seat.  He looks at Renee.  He’s nervous; he’s not sure he’s ever been this nervous before.  But this is the first time he’s made anything like this for anyone, let alone for someone like Renee.  He watches as she takes a bite of her enchiladas.

 

“If I tell you that you need to stop worrying so much, will you actually do that?” Renee asks.

 

Dean chuckles.  “I will try,” he answers.

 

“Good.  Because you really need to stop worrying.  You can cook.  This is really good.”  She smiles at him.  “You just made an amazing chicken enchilada.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dean is surprised at how well dinner goes.  He can’t remember the last time he had this much fun with anyone outside of Roman and Liliana.  There’s something about Renee that keeps him intrigued.  She’s definitely not like anyone he’s dated in the past.  Not that he thinks this is… oh who is he kidding?  He’s attracted to her, there’s no denying that.  However, he doesn’t know how Renee feels about him.  She could think this is simply someone wanting to show her what she’d taught them.  But there’s more to it than that; at least for Dean. 

 

Renee pushes her plate forward after she finishes.  “Well, I don’t know what I’m more impressed by,” she says.  “The fact that you made my recipe as good as I do or the fact that I actually agreed to a date with someone from one of my classes.”

 

Dean smiles.  “So this is a date then?”

 

“Well, you asked me, so what do you say?”

 

“It’s why I asked.  I just wasn’t sure how you saw it.”

 

“Good.” 

 

“I have to admit this is the first time I’ve ever cooked for a date.  It’s also the first time I haven’t picked my date up.  Wow, I didn’t even think about that part.”

 

“I like it this way.  You can me pick me up for our next date.”

 

“That I can do.”

 

“Okay, so how long have you been working in construction?”

 

“Eleven years.  Ten with the same company.”

 

“That’s great.  Do you like it?”

 

He shrugs.  “For the most part.  It keeps me busy which I like.  And I work with some great people.”

 

“Is that where you met Roman?”

 

“Yeah, it was actually.  So that worked out well.”

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

It’s nearly eleven when Dean is walking Renee out to her car.  She turns when she reaches the driver’s daughter and smiles up at him.  He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he returns the smile.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Renee says.

 

“You’re welcome.  Thank you for coming.  Think we can do it again?”

 

“I’m pretty sure we can make that happen.”

 

He nods as he takes a step forward.  He feels like a teenager again with the flutter in his stomach.  “Good.”  He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

 

Renee reaches up and rests a hand on his cheek.  After a moment, he takes a step back.  She licks her lips with a smile.  “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“Night.”  He takes a step back as she climbs into the car.  As she backs out of the driveway, he gives her a small wave.  It was a perfect end to a perfect evening.

 

**The End**


End file.
